Mstislav
Hmm, this is still in progress. I'll just have this black bar for news. -Mstislav 8/1/2016 Overview [http://www.nationstates.net/nation=mstislav Mstislav] is a huge, cultured militaristic nation, notable for nationalistic and avowed heterosexual populace, and compulsory military service, along with being the New World Union's resident superpowers. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of Msti are stereo-typically called great businessmen and soldiers. Their anthem is "March Across the Sea". Mstislav is also the current Minister of Culture, elected on July 13th, 2016 and administrates the wiki. It is a member of the Grestin Pact. The origin of the name "Mstislav" was Mstislav I, or Alexei Mstislav the Founder, the first leader of Mstislav and founder, as well is being from the Msti Slav ethnic group. In the 1600's, leagues of German and Russian warriors, merchants and farmers hiding from ethnic cleansing of an aggressive nation started the nation of Mstislav. The leader of the mass migration known as The Msti Movement, Alexei "The Founder" Mstislav , was the first leader of Mstislav for the time. Mstislav started as a nomadic nation. They led conquests against the Ming Dynasty, until in 1644 on the Msti raid of Beijing, the Ming Dynasty fell. Msti warriors hung the final emperor of the Ming dynasty, Zhu Youjian, ' on a tree outside of the new Grestin capital building. Today, where the emperor was killed, a plaque was erected where that same tree stood. A tree is replanted every year in that same spot to preserve the landmark. Mstislav took the land the Ming Dynasty had left behind during the over-throwing. In the 1700's, Mstislav became the new realm for Msti people.The northern lands in the Russian area was lost due to a revolt, but expansion during the hundred years gained the eastern Chinese area and Indo-China. In the 1800's, economic weariness came about. A large peasant revolt was foiled, along with the plot to destroy the palace of the emperor in 1845 foiled. In 1905, the last Msti emperor was forced into a transition from the empire by rebels into a republic after economic failure. The republic of Mstislav was formed. Mstislav was also officially a superpower in 1905. In the 2000's, a general by the name of Leonhard Sinclair had overthrown Mstislav with the military, forming the new left-wing regime. Geography ''This section is under construction. Military More Information: Msti Uniforms Mstislav is considerably the strongest nation in the New World Union, with over 700,000,000 total soldiers and 50,000+ nuclear warheads. Due to the mass amount of cloned soldiers, some are transferred for labor use. Msti Advanced Armed Forces = Commander: Gunter Rohr = The Msti army is composed of genetically altered clones. These altered clones, dubbed "Schnitter", do not have the basic human needs and have tougher body systems, and have emotions. Cloning is done to avoid the loss of pure Msti life. These soldiers are furthermore strengthened by the use of exoskeletons, giving them abilities such as... * Boost Jump: This feature allows soldiers to jump incredibly high into the air. The height of the jump ranges from ten feet to fifty feet. * Boost Dodge: Soldiers can shift sideways into and out of cover in an instant. They may go to the left, right, forwards, or backward to do this. * Boost Dash: Soldiers can use evasive maneuvers in mid-air. They can boost quickly to evade fire. * Boost Slam: While in mid-air, soldiers can slam to the ground and wound or kill enemies below. * Melee: Melee has been re-imagined to take advantage of exoskeleton strength capabilities. The force from a punch of the suit can kill, and rip pieces of military equipment, like tanks, open if needed. * Wall Running: No explanation necessary. * Heavy Armor: The heavy armor used by soldiers make them able to withstand up to the impact of a tank shell. * Cloaking: Members of the "Ausblenden der Hölle" task force are equipped with cloaking for their covert missions, as well as snipers and some average soldiers regiments. The MAAF also contains ground vehicles in it's command, as well as the special forces. Nuclear warheads are shared between each section of the military. As well, the military is used for the police force. Msti Space Oriented Armed Fleet = Commander: Bastian Lasch = The Msti space fleet is the prize of the military, performing as the dominating force in the armed space frontiers. As well, they use the same ships for Earth military activity. Bulky motherships and fast fighters are what the fleet is all about, a good example seen in the Lazarus ship. Each ship is equipped with shields, backup shields, and cloaking abilities. Mstislav Intelligence Sector More Information: Mstislav Intelligence Sector = Director: Nikolaus Büchoel = = Headquarters: Grestin, Mstislav = The M.I.S. is the source of all government information, notable for wearing suits. Their main objective is to gain international knowledge and domestic knowledge, along with preserving the stability of the nation, through any means necessary. All M.I.S personnel carry explosives and a M-22 "Lite" fully automatic handgun. They can enter any buildings, the vest under their suit using a concealing technology to hide the detection of weaponry, which this technology is outlawed from public use. They carry phones that will self-destruct in enemy hands on their hands, which also allows hiding their phone, shutting off power grids and EMPs. Their glasses give an overview of their location, as well as show mission details. The camera on their glass can be used as binoculars or magnifying glass, but mostly to scan anyone or any object and identify them in the Msti database, if data on them exists. Politics Mstislav's government is notably being supportive for a social collective as opposed to individualism, and as well advocates a worker-oriented system of production and organization in the workplace that in some aspects radically departs from neoclassical economics in favor of cooperatives. They propose that this economic system be executed in a manner that attempts to maximize the liberty of individuals and minimize concentration of power or authority with moderated private industry. The political idealogy of "Msti left libertarianism" has been dubbed Sinclairism. The fundamental objective of Sinclairism is to maintain the social organization of equality and labor rights. It supports a mixed economy consisting of both private enterprise and publicly owned or subsidised programs of education, universal health care, child care and related social services for all citizens, a useful system of social security with the stated goal of counteracting the effects of poverty and insuring the general public against loss of income following illness, unemployment or retirement, government bodies that regulate private enterprise in the interests of workers and consumers by ensuring labour rights (i.e. supporting worker access to trade unions), consumer protections, and fair market competition, a progressive taxation that includes tax breaks and subsidies for those under poverty extended from government, a wealth tax and/or a value-added tax to fund government expenditures, public investments, industrialism before environmentalism (but not last) and Keynesian economics. Even thought it seems socialist, we allow free markets, with protectionism and tax, setting them aligned with this idealogy. In Mstislav, there are no provinces, and everything is held by the unitary government. Since a large area needs a large government, politics in Mstislav usually involve hundreds of people yelling at eachother until they find a pragmatic choice. Culture This section is under construction. Economy This section is under construction. Education This section is under construction. Technology Mstislav is one of the technologically advanced nations, with technology including: Compact laser and heavy particle-beam weapons; Gauss guns; nanotech armor; nanoviruses; antimatter bombs; Helium-3 fusion; antimatter; Brain transplants; uploading; bioroids; uplifted animals; battlesuits; combat robots; designer viruses; Micro fuel cells; deuterium-hydrogen fusion; high-temperature superconductors; Human genetic engineering; tissue engineering; artificial wombs; cybernetic implants; cloning' Ballistic body armor; guided munitions; combat jets; nuclear weapons; Gas turbines; fission; solar power; Discovery of DNA; organ transplants; pacemakers; Satellite navigation; SSTO ("single stage to orbit") spacecraft; Smartguns; blinding lasers; unmanned combat vehicles; Fast interplanetary space flight; Fuel cells; advanced batteries; Genetically modified organisms; gene therapy; cloning; Robot cars; space elevators; manned interplanetary space flight; Electrolasers; heavy laser weapons; battlesuits; combat robots; designer viruses; Micro fuel cells; deuterium-hydrogen fusion; high-temperature superconductors. Human genetic engineering; tissue engineering; artificial wombs; cybernetic implants; cold fusion; cloaking; forceshields; and more. Religion The Msti government is said to have no religious leanings to avoid bias. In other words, the state is atheistic. The theist population of country is diminutive, yet the statistics of the theist population have a Protestant majority. ''(This is not even near being finished.)'' '''Infrastructure Msti cities are about large towers, lights, and a sense of the future. The infrastructure architecture similar to that of United Empireonius and Werreales, often with rivers flowing through as currents to power the underwater hydro water panels, maintained every week by a mechanic sent out. Most citizens live in one of the large residential towers, which are thick and tall to support multiple families. These towers are heavily reinforced by combinations of some of the toughest metals on Earth, guaranteeing that an attack will not easily level the building. Suburbs are technically non-existent, with large buildings everywhere. Military activity is high in the streets, doing occasional checks if their systems log someone with a familiar identity to a wanted person. Most rural activity goes on in Indochina. Statistics show that the area of Myanmar produces 90% of Mstislav's grain, as well as placing Mstislav as one of the top grain exporters in the world. Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam are known for their mines and arms production, with Thailand being a mixture of heavy arms and mining production, with farming. This concept was first illustrated in the Msti Indochina Economic Theory, which gave birth to this infrastructure focus. To avoid crippling of the industry if Indochina was ruined, rural infrastructure was moved all about Mstislav as well. Military activities are mostly in Taiwan, due to it's restrictive military only zoning. The island is home to millions upon millions of clones, and to the legendary Väterlich Draum, one of the largest military bases (along with United Empireonius' military zoning) which house a large amount of clones, aircraft, naval ships and 7,500 weapons of mass destruction, as well as using self-sufficient hydro power with minimal VEMCTA power. Energy Mstislav performs exceptionally in the energy industry. Most of the energy is generated by the government. The M.I.S. report on the energy industry has shown these sources: * 85% VEMCTA Plants (Vetter-Elssler Muon-Catalyzed Thermoelectric Atomics) * 10% wind turbine fields * 5% solar and hydro power The VEMCTA method is relatively unknown out of Mstislav, which is the main method for power in Mstisav. The VEMCTA method was conducted by Julius Vetter and Georges Elssler in their hometown of Iokuskich, Mstislav. It manipulates muons, which are unstable subatomic particles. They are similar to electrons, but are about 207 times more massive. If a muon replaces one of the electrons in a hydrogen molecule, the nuclei are consequently drawn 207 times closer together than in a normal molecule. When the nuclei are this close together, the probability of nuclear fusion is greatly increased, to the point where a significant number of fusion events can happen at a certain temperature. With this theory, any temperature can be molded out from this cold one due to the instability. This requires a lot of energy from colliders in the plants. With this discovery, fusion can be done at any temperature. Warm fusions is also used in thermoelectric conductors. If VEMCTA plants were used practically, it would be a much more attractive way of generating power than conventional nuclear fission reactors because muon-catalyzed nuclear fusion (like most other types of nuclear fusion), produces far fewer harmful (and far less long-lived) radioactive wastes. The large amount of neutrons produced in VEMCTA nuclear fusions may be used to breed fissile fuels, from fertile material - for example, thorium-232 could breed uranium-233 in this way, to make fissile material capable of sustaining a nuclear fission chain reaction. Fissile material can sustain a chain reaction with neutrons of any energy. The predominant neutron energy may be typified by either slow neutrons (i.e., a thermal system) or fast neutrons. Fissile material can be used to fuel thermal-neutron reactors, fast-neutron reactors and nuclear explosives such as weapons of mass destruction. The fissile fuels that have been bred can then be "burned," either in a conventional supercritical nuclear fission reactor or in an unconventional subcritical fission reactor, for example, a reactor using nuclear transmutation to process nuclear waste, or a reactor using an energy amplifier. Though, if one plant were to face critical failure and explode, the fireball effect left behind would be widespread and similar to that of a nuclear warhead. References * Characters * Military Equipment * Criminal Charges Category:Nations